User talk:Barbara Shack
[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 14:29, 24 February 2008 (EST) Sysop Ask User:WillH for now. I don't have 'crat powers. He's the only one who does. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:57, 26 February 2008 (EST) : I think it's still a bit early yet personally, but thanks for reverting vandalism. AJUK talk 18:52, 26 February 2008 (EST) I know it's early. I asked to be made a Sysops at once because there had just been a vandal attack and I wanted to help sort it. Things have settled now and the problem is not so urgent. I would like to be a sysops though. How long do I have to wait?Barbara Shack 15:54, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::You got my approval now, wish I could do it myself. AJUK talk 19:35, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :::Yes me to, you clearly deserve to be sysop. -- Elassint Hi! ^_^ 19:46, 15 April 2008 (EDT) There's a rumour on the new wiki that Lyra Belaqua could become a sysop. I haven't any idea whose behind the new wiki but I think she's up to it if she wants it.Barbara Shack 21:45, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :More chiefs than Indians? I have to say you should be a sysop waaay before me. I think I vouched for you on WillH's page. Lyra Belaqua lalala 00:54, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Thanks.Barbara Shack 03:06, 16 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, you deserve to be a sysop... --Ryan 03:20, 16 April 2008 (EDT) If User:Lyra Belaqua wants the job I support her. I can't see her blocking people for the wrong reasons. I'm not sure I would have realized that Computer 888 to Computer 891 was prepared to reform.Barbara Shack 03:40, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Barbara? Are you actually a lady? AJUK talk 11:03, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Re! Danke XD--Retsam ;) 16:26, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Britishness/Americanness There seems to be a conflict between you and me about the names and such associated with the American Revolution. That's what we call it in America, but you seemed to call it the "American War of Independence." If you could clarify this it would be good. --Lyra Belaqua 16:59, 22 March 2008 (EDT) In Europe we often think of a revolution as something bad, like the Communist revolution in Russia. We don't want to offend the Americans and make them think we side with George III. Therefore we call it the American war of Independence. Barbara Shack 16:45, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Why Why do you always spam Ajuk's talk page all the time? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:29, 27 March 2008 (EDT) I’m telling Ajuk what the vandals have been doing so he has less work.Barbara Shack 07:31, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Yes, he has less work finding out that I've already taken care of them all. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 07:34, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Where do I put the information in future? By the way I've already done as much as I can reverting Kurgan's edits. Boring stuff, Headdesk.Barbara Shack 07:37, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Either my talk page or Ajuk's talk page I guess. Ajuk can be active when I'm not, but i really really think that User:WillH should just come and make you and Ryan sysops. I agree. What do we do????Barbara Shack 07:46, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Trick Here's a simple trick to rollback while looking like a sysop: # Click "history" # Click the date & time of the last revision # Click the "edit" tab # Click "save page" ## You can also type "Reverted edits by Flib (talk); changed back to last version by Flib2" in the summary Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:38, 1 April 2008 (EDT) REMEMBER THIS I HAVE TO GO. DO NOT FEED THE TROLL. always, Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:40, 1 April 2008 (EDT) So called "Hate Speech" So in other words, if you question whether Homosexuality is a disorder or not it is "Hate Speech"?! Computer888 15:03, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :And I am talking about Homosexuality IN GENERAL, not people who are gay. Computer888 15:06, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Telling people they have a mental disorder is insulting. We don’t like insulting talk on this web site. If you want to argue and insult people there’s plenty of other places on the web where they allow that. Barbara Shack 15:18, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :::So in other words you are interested in censoring the truth in order to prevent people from feeling insulted? Computer889 12:22, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :If you are still around, Computer889, I would mention that no reputable psychological sources claim homosexuality is a mental disorder. Therefore, there is no scientific basis for such a claim. Even Wikipedia would not allow you to claim it, so you expect Liberapedia to do so? Bobby K 02:23, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Computer may be here and homosexuality. You can usually argue on the talk pages without getting bolocked blocked.Barbara Shack 07:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Computer891 I suggest leaving him alone now, he appears to be a parodist or extremely obtuse. Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:36, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Evolution Article The article on evolution was edited earlier today, and you went ahead and reverted some quite reasonable changes. Evolution is *not* incontrovertible fact. That's not how science works. It's a theory. That's it. It's an incredibly accurate theory, and as of yet nobody's proven it wrong, but it's a theory. You're just giving the fundies more things to fire at us when you pretend it's "incontrovertible fact". Please reinstate some of the anonymous editor's comments. Leave me alone oh unnamed edit warrior.Barbara Shack 03:19, 30 April 2008 (EDT) (redacted) Do you know anything about RW and its Friday "Ides" plan? [[User:Omni|'Ø'M'Ń'Ï''']] [[User talk:Omni|{PRĘŠÊÑT}]] 13:48, 14 May 2008 (EDT) No. They where going to mess up conservapedia by using a clickbot attack on "Goat". "Goat" is an in joke there http://rationalwiki.com/wiki/Goat. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) User rights Do you think I would make a good 'crat? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:18, 27 May 2008 (UTC) If you get your mood swings under control yes. Let's wait.Barbara Shack 19:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) From Liberapedia, a Wikia wiki. What just happend? ? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Rollback I've given Ostepolemus rollback. I don't know who else had it before the rights were accidentally lost. Either Ajuk can give these or I can if you let me know which users to give it to. Angela (talk) 06:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Help:Reverting has information on how to use rollback. All admins plus the people with rollback rights will see rollback links on page history diffs and on contributions pages. Angela (talk) 07:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::You are listed as an admin so you should be able to rollback. Do you see a rollback link on this page? Please could you try logging out and then log in again since sometimes user rights don't take effect during the same session. Angela (talk) 08:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Not exactly, but if you visit their contributions page, you can revert the vandalism quickly if you open each rollback link in a new tab. (Often middle clicking a link or pressing ctrl while clicking it will open it in a new tab). Hopwfully vandalism won't be a huge problem here. If you have big problems, the Wikia:Janitor team can be called on to help. Angela (talk) 08:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ads Hi. I noticed your comment about the ads. If there are problematic ads, these can be blocked. Please give JSharp details about which ads you find a problem. Angela (talk) 11:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Google should be allowing any sort of ads to do with spam sites and Cults Ajuk 22:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think so either. How do we stop them?Barbara Shack 06:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Spelling Please spell words correctly. "Out" does not mean "Our".' Elassint', 23:27, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Satan on wheels Quote from User talk:Elassint By the way Satan on wheels was just here. Cool. Quote from User talk:Satan Who are you, Satan? I think you're cool. Sorry you'll get blocked. And you atheist libs call yourselves moral? Shameful is more like it. Yerranos 20:23, 19 June 2008 (UTC) You scare the sh*t out of people with threats about hell which you can't prove is real. Therefore I thought it was cool that someone called Satan payed you visit.Barbara Shack 20:31, 19 June 2008 (UTC) It wasn't really Satan. it was a human beign pretending to be Satan, you superstitious little ****.Barbara Shack 05:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I know that. But this person is on the side of Satan, and so are you. Yerranos 17:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not on the side of Satan. Satan doesn't exist.Barbara Shack 17:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Guess what? If you ask satan "does God exist?" and he will say "NO!". Ask satan "does satan exist?", and he will say "No!". Yerranos 17:29, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Patrol feature Hello. The Recent changes patrol feature can be switched on here if you want to mark edits as patrolled. I suggest you check with the other admins whether they'd be happy having this feature, and also decide together whether to allow anyone to patrol edits, or only admins. Then, please send a request via special:contact to get the feature turned on. Angela (talk) 09:53, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Putin Yes it is true Putin imposed some censorship, some restrictions on media freedom, but you need to justify the background. The oligarchs who sucked the country, Putin tried to get rid of them. Crime situation in Russia vastly changed after Putin assumed power, industrial corruption vastly changed after Putin became the president. Now the exiled oligarchs launched a massive anti-Putin propaganda. Russian economy was almost destroyed at the final years of Yeltsin, since Putin's presidency Russian economy continuously grew. Poverty and unemployment grew at an alarming rate throughout the Yeltsin era, Putin was able to cut down poverty. Now some people have the right with their anti-Putin rambling, but calling there is something wrong in Putin will be ridiculous. I am not denying the censorship he imposed, but sometimes these are needed. Do you think it is right for the corrupted oligarchs to destroy the country, or to restrict their power and to censor the media controlled by them. Ostepolemus 22:34, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :This is an interesting point. Look at this from the UN's Universal Declaration of Human Rights: Whereas disregard and contempt for human rights have resulted in barbarous acts which have outraged the conscience of mankind, and the advent of a world in which human beings shall enjoy freedom of speech and belief and freedom from fear and want has been proclaimed as the highest aspiration of the common people, :(bolding mine) :1798 President John Adams signed the Alien and Sedition Acts, pushed forward with the Federalist Congress of that year. The Sedition Act forebode any malicious or libellous writing or speech against the government of the United States, and though this was universally agreed to have violated the First Amendment to the Constitution, Adams was trying to prevent catastrophe during a time of critical diplomacy, attempting to avoid a war with the French Republic. America might have gone to war with France if freedom of speech had been upheld. :However, what has Putin accomplished by restricting freedom of speech (and of the press) in Russia? Would it have been possible to do eventually, with more hard work? This is the way dictators begin, by trying to justify the early human rights abuses (yes, freedom of speech & press is considered a human right). But Putin was not a dictator, and Medvedev has replaced him. :My point is that human rights abuses are never, or extremely rarely, justified. Putin's internal improvements to Russia probably could have happened while the people of Russia still maintained all of their rights. 18:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) i believe Putin has bullied other European countries. He prevented democracy in Georgia by denying the Georgians fuel in winter. The winter in that part of the Europe is very cold. He threatened the same in Ukraine. he also bullied European Union countries, I know of Finland, Poland and Germany. As a European I feel less safe when he or others with similar policies are around.Barbara Shack 19:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Viewing deleted pages Do you know how to view deleted pages without actually restoring them? Because its kind of annoying when you randomly restore and re-delete pages that I delete. --Elassint, 07 18 2008 talk I don't know how to view them. I would like to know. Please explain to me some time. It's late in the evening here.Barbara Shack 21:41, 18 July 2008 (UTC) In order to view deleted pages, you click on the dates, such as "14:11, June 28, 2008". Elassint, 07 18 2008 talk Kate smells horrible Just to mention, one of the reasons you gave for blocking the user "Kate smells horrible" was "Unacceptable username". I tend to feel that policing someone's user name is something best left to the FCC and other censorship bodies. Being a liberal is, to me, being someone who is open to all forms of expression, including unusual names. I find it difficult to imagine any user name which should be considered "unacceptable". Freedom of Speech and Expression is to be valued. To quote, "If you live in a place where nothing offends you, you don’t live in a free society." - Canadian Prime Minister Kim Campbell. You might have other excellent reasons to block "Kate smells horrible". An "Unacceptable username" is not, I feel, one of them. Thank you. Bobby K 07:23, 22 July 2008 (UTC) It doesn’t offend me. I fear it upsets someone called Kate. See this.Barbara Shack 08:58, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Your comment on my talk page In reply to your comment "Some of the articles here are serious and some are funny." on my talk page: I have no problem with "funny" articles. But if you are referring to my comment to Ajuk about September 11, 2001 attacks, the article isn't funny, it is just misspelled and poorly written. I guess some people find poorly written, misspelled, childish insults funny, I don't. But no problem, I've decided to create my own wiki with serious liberal facts. I thought this site was that way, but I guess you guys are going for liberal Uncyclopedia. That is fine. It is your site to do what you want with it. As an aside, I enjoy humor, I find The Onion very funny. However, I don't find childish insults, monkey jokes, poop jokes, and such funny, just stupid. Neither do I think that it promotes the liberal cause to just spew insults. But if you people enjoy that, I'm all for free speech. I was just looking for a serious site, possibly with some subtle humor, not an illiterate name calling trash talking site. Bobby K 22:12, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I can see your point of view. I was a bit concerned as well when I was considering whether or not to start with Liberapedia. I decided the following. *Users who don’t like Liberapedia style humour won’t stay long. *Users who like our jokes will stay and will learn more about Liberalism. I may be wrong. We can’t see another person’s reactions across a computer screen. That’s always a problem. It’s up to you if you want to stay or leave. The most important is that you find a Liberal website where you are comfortable.Barbara Shack 14:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) “But no problem, I've decided to create my own wiki with serious liberal facts.” If you decide to start your own wiki you could consider working through Wikia. There are 2 disadvantages. *You have little choice over the advertisements on your wiki. *If you make a mistake and promote the wrong person as a sysop you have to admit your mistake to Wikia and ask them to demote the sysop. Wikia will only demote a sysop after serious misconduct. The advantages. *Wikia staff will advise you over your Wiki. This is helpful if you are inexperienced. *If for any reason you can’t look after your wiki. Wikia janitors will look after things for you. My computer recently broke down. I went to a library computer and told a Wikia janitor. I’m dealing with as much as I can when I get to library computers. When I can’t get to a library computer Wikia deals with vandals.Barbara Shack 14:42, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I must agree with BobbyK, I think the humour may have gone too far. I would even go so far as saying Liberapedia may be turning into a liberal Illogicopedia. --Ryan 01:42, 3 August 2008 (UTC) No, Liberapedia was a liberal Illogicopedia back in the summer and early fall of last year. It became less nonsensical to become a liberal uncyclopedia in winter and generally stayed that way over the spring. Now thanks to users like Bobby it is a better wiki. Don't change it back. Elassint, 08 3 2008 talk Sorry Sorry, I accidentally copied and pasted Ajuk to Template:Unsigned instead of American87. American87 actually left that comment. --Michaeldsuarez :Thanks for understanding. I made more edits here than I originally intended. I just came herein order to investigate Jhjnju ( ), a sockpuppet of the vandal known as Dagoth Ur, Mad God (See User talk:Ajuk#Dagoth Ur, Mad God for more info), who usually requests administrative rights and then destroys the wiki. --'Michaeldsuarez' ::I knew that back in June, I did not know DUMG was a troll. --Elassint, 10 2 2008 talk Thanks for telling me.Barbara Shack 07:38, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Plagiarism Have you been copying from liberalunderground.on.nimp org/main or it's the other way around? There is no plagiarism and this links to porn. Proxima Centauri 04:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC)